Razones Desastrosas
by xXEikoTakahashiXx
Summary: Quién hubiera pensado que tantas cosas pasarían sólo por la falta de helado...  Yaoi Nagumo x Suzuno
1. Razón para comprar helado

Capitulo 1: Razón para comprar helado

Era un día como cualquier otro en el Sun Garden, la mañana era tranquila, el sol hacia notar sus radiantes rayos, haciendo que la temperatura del ambiente alcanzara los 30ºC. Ya muchos chicos se habían levantado y estaban desayunando, cuando el grito de cierta persona rompe aquel comodo silencio.

-¡QUE NO!, ¡YO QUIERO HELADO, NO PUDÍN!-Gritaba furioso Midorikawa, se había levantado con ganas de comerse un gran helado de desayuno, pero no había-

-Vamos, Midorikawa…acepta el pudin, ya te explicaron que el helado se acabo…-Hiroto intentaba calmar inútilmente a Midorikawa-

-¡NO NO NO! ¡YO QUIERO MI HELADO!-

-¿Quién es el ruidoso?-Nagumo hacia acto de presencia con su carácter arrogante-

-¡HE-LA-DO! ¡QUIERO HELADO!-Midorikawa no tomo en cuenta a Nagumo, en su mente solo había espacio para una cosa en ese momento, su helado-

-Midorikawa, ya basta, que molestas a los demás-Volteandose a ver a Nagumo-Perdon, Midorikawa quería helado, pero al parecer se acabo y aun no llega el encargo-

-Tsk pues que espere y deje de lloriquear-Nagumo odiaba tener a Midorikawa gritando tan temprano-

-Ya estas de mal humor…¿qué no puedes dejar de regañar un momento?-Se escucho decir a alguien a espaldas de Nagumo-

-¿Qué—a…Suzuno, buenos días-Dedicandole una de esas sonrisas que tenia reservadas solo para el-

-Buenos días, vaya bipolar saliste, hace poco estabas regañando y ahora estas sonriendo-Decia sin romper la faceta del "chico frio"-

-A, eso…Midorikawa ya esta armando drama tan de mañana, ¿Cómo esperas que no regañe?-Volviendo a su carácter arrogante-

-¿Qué paso esta vez?-

-No queda helado…-Hiroto ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tenia mucha, y aun mas para Midorikawa, pero cuando de helado se trataba, Midorikawa podía ser insoportable en extremos-

-¡MI HELADOO!-Dijo el susodicho ya hasta llorando por no tener lo que tanto ansiaba-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar un poco?-Menciono Suzuno, de forma indiferente-

-…..-Silencio total-

-¿Encerio no se les ocurrió algo tan simple?-A veces la capacidad de razonar de esos chicos de verdad lo sorprendia, pero eso no significa que lo demostrara-

-SIII, VAMOS A COMPRAR HELADO~-Midorikawa daba saltitos mientras se abrasaba al cuello de Susuno, quien no decía ni expresaba nada-

Hiroto y Nagumo se miraron, y luego voltearon la vista a Midorikawa y Suzuno.

-Despues de comprar helado podemos pasar a algún otro lado para divertirnos, ¿verdad Susuno?~-Preguntaba eufórico y con una gran sonrisa Midorikawa-

-Si, porque no-

-Hiroto~ tu también vienes-Dejo de dar saltitos y se acerco al mencionado-

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer—

-¡Genial!-Interrumpio Midorikawa, mostrando una enorme sonrisa-Vamos~-

-Nagumo, tu también vienes-Dijo cortante Susuno-

-¿Eeeh? ¿por qué yo tambien?-

-Porque si-

-…Me-nie-go-

Hiroto y Midorikawa ya estaban afuera, por lo que Susuno, sabiendo que seria una perdida de tiempo discutir con Nagumo, simplemente lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la salida.


	2. Razón para separarse

Capítulo 2: Razón para separarse

-Oooh, cuanto demoran-

-Ten paciencia Midorikawa, viste lo larga que estaba la fila-Suzuno repetía por enésima ves-

-Lo se, lo se-Inflando sus cachetitos de manera tierna-

Mientras en la tienda.-

-Dime otra vez porque estamos aquí-

-Midorikawa quería helado, y si no veníamos, seguro armaba berrinche todo el dia-Dice hiroto con una gotita de sudor en su sien, recibiendo 2 helados de la vendedora-

-A, si-Indiferente, Nagumo recibia otros 2 helados-

-Midorikawa, ten tu helado-Con una dulce sonrisa, Hiroto extendió la mano con el helado del chico-

-Sii, Heladoo~ Gracias Hiroto- Correspondiendo la sonrisa-

-Ten-Nagumo le dio el helado a Suzuno, el cual lo recibió y solo menciono un "gracias"-

Iban caminado lentamente mientras se comían los helados, buscando algún lugar en donde pasar el tiempo, Midorikawa fijo su vista en un tumulto de gente.

-Miren, ¿Qué habrá alli? Hiroto, vamos~-Tomo del brazo a Hiroto con la intención de llevarlo consigo, pero éste se detuvo-

-Suzuno, Nagumo ¿No vendran?-

-Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas con gente amontonada-Dijo cortante-

-Oh, cierto-Midorikawa bajo la cabeza-

-No te preocupes, vayan ustedes, Nagumo y yo haremos otra cosa-

-¿Encerio~?-Volviendo a ser el feliz Midorikawa-Entonces, nos vemos después-Dicho esto se llevo consigo a Hiroto en dirección al grupo de personas reunidas-

-Y se fueron-Nagumo miro a Suzuno-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo se, lo que sea-

-Umh…-Se quedo pensando un momento, instante que Suzuno aprovecho para quedársele viendo. Nagumo realmente era hermoso, incluso ese carácter arrogante le gustaba-¡Ya se!-Dijo Nagumo, para luego tomar de la mano a Suzuno a llevarlo a quien sabe donde-

Eran tan solo las 01:00 p.m. y después de correr un rato, Nagumo se detuvo, acción que Suzuno imito.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mmm, por donde estaba…-Miro en todas direcciones tratando de recordar que camino debía seguir para llegar al lugar escogido-

-Te perdiste, ¿verdad?-Suzuno lo miro de forma penetrante-

-No estoy perdido, se exactamente a donde vamos-Lo tomo nuevamente del brazo y echaron a corres por segunda vez-

-"Si, seguro"-Penso para si mismo Suzuno, que ya se había hecho la idea de pasar todo el dia corriendo de un lado para otro en buscar del misterioso lugar que Nagumo dijo conocer-


	3. Razón para tener celos

Capitulo 3: Razón para tener celos

Mientras Nagumo y Suzuno buscaban el susodicho lugar, Hiroto y Midorikawa intentaban colarse entre la gente para ver que llamaba tanto su atención.

-¡Ghhah! ¡No respiro!-Midorikawa extendía su mano en señal de necesitar ayuda desesperadamente-

Hiroto le da mano y lo jala hasta donde está él, fue algo brusco al hacerlo, por lo que Midorikawa cae bruscamente apoyado en el pecho de Hiroto; hay que mencionar que estaban más que apretados con todo el gentío a su alrededor.

-¿Estás bien?-Miro un poco preocupado a Midorikawa-

-S-si-Respondió, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual Hiroto no pudo notar, ya que Midorikawa lo disimulo escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Hiroto-

-Bien-Sonriendo-Midorikawa, ¿estás seguro que quieres estar aquí?, sería mejor que fuéramos a otro lado-

-¡No! Ya llegamos hasta aquí, tenemos que ver porque hay tanta gente-Haciendo una mueca de total decisión-

-Ah..-Suspiro rendido-Esta bien, sigamos-

Ambos se abrían camino entre la multitud de forma lenta y dificultosa, pero logrando llegar a su objetivo. Saliendo de entre la gente bruscamente pero triunfantes por haber superado ese obstáculo, se quedaron mirando el objeto y/o persona que llamaba tanto la atención de los espectadores. Eran un grupo de chicas vestidas de maids, repartiendo algunos dulces mientras anunciaban la inauguración de un nuevo café. Invitaban a participar a alguna personas de una serie de preguntas que no tenían conexión una con la otra, y de premio el participante se gana un beso de alguna de ellas.

-Veamos, ¿Quién mas quiere intentarlo?-Dijo sonriente una de las chicas-

Todos gritaban y levantaban los brazos en señal de que querían ser escogidos, todos menos Midorikawa y Hiroto.

-Mmm, tu. Vamos no seas tímido-Dijo para tomar la mano de Hiroto y llevarlo al centro del grupo-Sera una pregunta fácil-

-¿Eh? Pero yo…-Fue interrumpido por otra chica, la cual le hizo la pregunta-

-¡Bien! Ahora la pregunta-Apuntando a unas mini peceras sobre una mesa y dirigiéndose a Hiroto-Pero primero debes escoger un tema-

-¿Tema?-Confundido-

-Si un tema, tenemos 3 temas-Mostrando 3 de sus dedos-Puedes escoger entre ciencia e historia, música popular y deportes-

-Mmm, bueno de los 3 temas, el que más conozco seria deportes…-Pensaba Hiroto, y así escogió-Deportes-

-¡Bien!-La chica tomo la pecera y la acerco a Hiroto-Saca una-Sonriendo-

Hiroto miro a Midorikawa, el cual estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía. Luego volteo a la chica y bajo la mirada hasta la pecera, metió su mano, y saco un papel. Lo abrió y leyó en voz alta.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del instituto cuyo equipo de fútbol que gano el Fútbol Frontera?-

-Ya está la pregunta, ahora debes responderla, tienes 1 minuto-Sacando un cronometro-

Tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa sabían la respuesta, se miraron, y el amante del helado hizo una mueca de "¿Qué esperas para contestar?", Hiroto entendió y por fin respondió.

-Instituto Raimon-Dando una pequeña sonrisa-

-¡Correcto!-Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo levantando sus manos-Felicidades, ahora tu premio-

La chica se acerco a Hiroto y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Hiroto se sonrojo levemente. Mientras un chico se quedo de piedra, Midorikawa estaba más rojo que Hiroto, pero no porque el deseara el beso de aquella chica, por el contrario, estaba celoso de ella, él también quería besar a Hiroto. Cuando el suertudo chico, según todos menos Midorikawa, volvió al lado de su compañero, éste lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia fuera, dificultosamente lograron salir.

-¿Qué pasa?-Confundido-

-Quiero ir a otro lado-Dijo sin detenerse-

-Pero fuiste tú quien quiso venir en primer lugar-

-Sí, y ahora quiero irme-

Ya habían salido de aquel gentío pero Midorikawa no se detenía, solo quería alejarse para no ir a matar a esa chica.


	4. Razón para preocuparse

Capitulo 4: Razón para preocuparse

Mientras tanto, nuestro arrogante Nagumo Haruya seguía arrastrando a Suzuno a quien sabe dónde.

-Nagumo…de verdad estas perdido-Dijo fríamente Suzuno-

-¡No lo estoy!-Siguió arrastrando a Suzuno intentando calmarse. Sí, estaba perdido, pero no podía admitirlo, sería bastante vergonzoso hacerlo si llevas arrastrando más de 30 minutos al chico que te gusta-

-No fue una pregunta-Dijo deteniéndose, cosa que Nagumo tuvo que imitar-

-S-¡Se exactamente donde estamos!-Mentira, no tenía la mas mínima idea de donde se encontraban o a donde se dirigían, ya ni siquiera reconocía, la calles o el paisaje-Solo tenemos que seguir por…-Mirando a todos lados-¡Esa dirección!-Apuntando a un lado, donde había una calle, que ninguno sabia a donde dirigía-

-…-Ya perdiendo la paciencia-Si no sabes dónde estamos y mucho menos a donde ir, mejor dilo de una vez. Antes de que acabemos mas perdidos de lo que ya estamos-Sentencio Suzuno-

-…-Mirando a Suzuno, el cual tenía la misma cara de siempre, ni en una situación así demostraba preocupación o algo que no fuera indiferencia y frialdad-B-Bien...-Mirando hacia otro lado y rascando su nuca-Lo admito, estoy perdido, pero estaba seguro que quedaba por aquí-No dejaba su arrogancia de lado-

-Volvamos-Dijo para desandar el camino recorrido, pero se detuvo antes de poder hacerlo-

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Nagumo al ver que su compañero se detuvo-

-¿Por donde veníamos?-Pregunto volteándose a ver a Nagumo-

-Ehh…-Comenzando a preocuparse, ya no recordaba que camino siguió hasta ese lugar-No…lo sé-Dedicándole a Suzuno una sonrisa de vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca nuevamente-

-…Ohh, genial-

Ninguno recordaba el camino, y ninguno sabia como volverían. Podrían simplemente preguntar, pero digamos que ninguno quiso hacerlo, sus caracteres no se los permitían.

-Ahh-Suspiro Suzuno, sin modificar el semblante frio de su rostro-

Nagumo estaba un poco triste, quería pasar un buen día con su Suzuno, y había echado todo a perder, maldita memoria la suya, no recordar un simple camino.

-Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá como volver-Dijo Suzuno, el cual había notado el desanimo de Nagumo-Mientras, recorramos el lugar-Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar en dirección a alguna parte, y Nagumo, sorprendido de que Suzuno no comenzara a sermonearlo por ser tan despistado y arrástralo con él a esa situación, lo siguió-

Mientras caminaban, observaban cada tienda que pasaban, viendo si aparecía algo interesante. Nagumo vio videojuegos, pero digamos que no tenía ganas de jugar, estaba pensando en cómo dejar su arrogancia de lado y disculparse con Suzuno, mientras este, perspicaz como solo él lo es, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba preocupando a Nagumo, pero no quiso decir nada.

Nagumo alzo su vista al cielo, como si la respuesta a su problema estuviera escrito en la nubes. Al no ocurrírsele nada dio un suspiro y miro al frente. Como si Dios se hubiera compadecido de él y lo estuviera ayudando, vio frente a ellos un parque de atracciones y una idea se le vino a la mente, llevaría a Suzuno al parque y se subiría con él a lo que su chico quisiera, le compraría lo que él quisiera, en resumen, haría lo que Suzuno le dijera que hiciera. Nagumo tomo la mano de Suzuno y lo llevo junto a él.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-Pregunto ante la acción de Nagumo-

-Al parque de atracciones-Dedicándole una sonrisa que le robo el corazón a Suzuno-

Entraron al parque y Nagumo se detuvo.

-¿A qué quieres subirte primero?-Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-

Suzuno se sorprendió ante la pregunta, generalmente Nagumo lo arrastraba a donde quisiera sin preguntarle primero que era lo que él quería.

-Mmm, ¿Qué tal eso?-Dijo, señalando la casa del terror. Sabía que a Nagumo no le gustaban mucho esas cosas, pero quería comprobar su teoría: "Nagumo quería disculparse por haberlo arrastrado hasta allí, y perderse en el camino", si era así, entonces Nagumo haría lo que él quisiera, pero como no estaba seguro, haría la prueba.

-Nagumo miro en la dirección en la que Suzuno señalaba y una gotita callo de su sien-C-Claro-Mostrándole ahora un sonrisa algo forzada-…Vamos-

El y Suzuno se dirigieron al lugar, no había mucha gente así que pudieron entrar de inmediato. Suzuno comprobó su teoría, dentro de la atracción, Nagumo hizo lo que él le dijo.

-Subamos hasta el último piso-Tratando de alargar lo más posible la terrorífica experiencia-

-…V-Vamos-Reprimiendo la ganas de salir corriendo de ese escalofriante lugar-

Subieron al último piso de la atracción, y entraron en una habitación levemente iluminada por una luz azulada, el piso crujía, y de en las paredes había algo que se escurría, algo que parecía ser sangre; o al menos esa impresión de dio a Nagumo. Suzuno pudo ver la silueta de un cuerpo tirado en un rincón de la habitación y se acerco a él.

-Su-¿Suzuno?-Nagumo intentaba mantenerse serio-

-Hay alguien ahí-Y continuo acercándose como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero se detuvo para preguntar-o ¿Prefieres que no vayamos?-

A Nagumo esa pregunta le vino de maravilla, y le dieron ganas de gritar "¡Si, vamos de aquí!", pero se contuvo.

-N-No, nos quedaremos todo lo que quieras-Mostrando una sonrisa forzosa, la cual se estaba haciendo normal ver en el rostro de Nagumo-

-Bien-Dijo Suzuno para seguir su camino a la misteriosa persona que había tirada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se agacho y la toco, y pudo darse cuenta que era un simple muñeco, giro sus ojos hacia el lado y vio a alguien que le hacía señas, diciéndole que lo ayudara, Suzuno entendió las intenciones de esa persona y se puso de pie, volteo a ver a Nagumo y cuando iba a caminar de regreso a donde éste se encontraba, una figura lo tomo de la mano y del cuello, y lo arrastro a una habitación contigua a en donde se encontraban.

Nagumo, que vio perfectamente todo lo que paso, se quedo helado, y solo atinó a gritar el nombre de Suzuno.

-¡Fuusuke!-Acto seguido fue salir corriendo a buscarlo. Llego a la habitación a donde habían llevado a su novio…ajam digo, amigo; y lo vio allí parado contemplado la habitación-

-Ahh, vaya susto me diste-Dijo para volver a respirar tranquilo y acercársele-

-A, perdón, pero supongo que es parte de la atrac—No puedo continuar, ya que se sorprendió al sentir como Nagumo lo aprisionaba en un tierno abrazo-

-De verdad me asustaste-Dijo en un susurro. Aunque fuera tan solo un parque de atracciones, Nagumo moriría si algo le llegara a pasar a su hermoso Suzuno-

Suzuno, esta vez no pudo esconder un leve sonrojo, pero para su suerte nadie lo notaria, debido a la oscuridad de la habitación. Nagumo rompió el abrazo.

-¿Ya viste lo suficiente?-

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Pensé que haría lo que yo quisiera-Volviendo a la tranquilidad y a su faceta de chico frio-

-¿Eh? ¿Lo sabías?-Un poco sorprendido, reconocía la inteligencia y perspicacia que tenia Suzuno, pero realmente esperaba que esta vez no lo descubriera-

-Digamos que era una teoría, pero ya la he comprobado-

-Si bueno, salgamos de aquí y hare todo lo que quieras-Dedicándole una sonrisa, solo que esta vez, una sonrisa totalmente natural-

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-…Si-Se puso serio, cosa rara en el-No creo que pueda soportar que alguien te aleje así de mi otra vez-Aclaro, para luego tomarlo de la mano dulcemente-

Nuevamente un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Suzuno, solo que esta vez, Nagumo lo noto y sonrió. Los dos salieron de la atracción y se dirigieron al siguiente juego.


	5. Razón para volver a casa

Capitulo 5: Razón para volver a casa

Nuestro muy enojado y celoso Midorikawa arrastraba a Hiroto de vuelta a su hogar. No decía palabra alguna, no daba motivos ni explicaciones del por qué se habían ido del lugar en el que estaban ni mucho menos del por qué regresaban a casa siendo tan solo las 03.40 p.m. Hiroto lo miraba extrañado, intentando buscar alguna explicación lógica a todo el asunto, sin tener éxito. Ya cansado de la incómoda situación decidió romper el silencio que Midorikawa mantenía.

-Midorikawa…¿puedes decirme que fue lo que ocurrió?-

-…-Nada salía de los labios del chico-

-Midorikawa…-Poniendo cara de preocupación-Si ocurrió algo puedes decírmelo-

-…-

-¿Acaso viste algo que no te gusto?-

-…-Dio justo en el clavo. Midorikawa se detuvo al instante en que escucho esa pregunta-

-Veo que si…Dime que fue, seguro puedo hacer algo al respecto-Dedicándole una sonrisa sincera-

-…-

-¿Midorikawa?-

-…-No lo aguantó más y se lanzo a los brazos de Hiroto, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este, abrazándolo desesperadamente, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas-

Ahora fue Hiroto el que se quedo de piedra, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una situación así, su mente trabajaba al 120% pero no lograba moverse. Mientras tanto Midorikawa no dejaba de llorar, Hiroto estaba desesperándose, no sabía si debía actuar como su corazón le decía, abrazarlo de la misma forma y decirle todos esos sentimientos que ha tenido guardados desde hace mucho tiempo. O hacerle caso a su mente, la cual le decía que lo alejara e intentara consolarlo como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones hasta ahora. Había optado por la segunda opción, cuando Midorikawa, entre lágrimas, logro articular:

-Y-Yo…No soporto más. ¡¿Por qué esa chica pudo besarte y yo no?!-Dijo en un grito quebrado por el dolor de su corazón-Quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío, ¡no quiero compartirte con nadie más! Ya no aguanto esto, el no poder tenerte a mi lado…duele…-No podía dejar de llorar, pero ya no importaba eso, había dicho lo que siempre quiso decir. Lo invadió el temor, miedo a ser rechazado por la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando algo inesperado sucedió. Sintió como Hiroto envolvió su cuerpo en tierno pero seguro abrazo, apoyando el rostro en su hombro-

-Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que soy al escuchar esas palabras-Dijo en un susurro tranquilo, ya no dudaba, se lo diría todo, así como Midorikawa tuvo la valentía de hacer. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Hizo sufrir a la persona más importante para él, definitivamente se lo compensaría, Midorikawa sería y será siempre la única que persona que amaría-

Midorikawa había dejado de llorar, el camino que las saladas lágrimas recorrieron al salir de sus ojos quedó marcado en su piel, atravesando el leve sonrojo que sus mejillas tomaron al sentir a Hiroto tan cerca de él, susurrándole cerca del oído. Hiroto por su parte, buscaba las palabras más adecuadas para expresarle todo su amor a Midorikawa, pero estaba tardando demasiado, así que dijo simplemente lo que sentía.

-Te amo, Midorikawa-

Dos simples palabras que lograron expresar a la perfección lo que sentían el uno por el otro. "Que maravillosa expresión; dos palabras, una frase, un sentimiento y un corazón"_ (N/A: Esto es lo que yo pienso de estas hermosas palabras ¬/¬)_. Tanto en tan poco, perfecto, al igual que el momento que estaban viviendo esos dos chicos.

Midorikawa no hallaba lugar para guardar tanta felicidad, Hiroto correspondía sus sentimientos, lo amaba.

-T-También te amo…Hiroto-Dijo finalmente. Hiroto sonrió y deshizo el abrazo para tomar el rostro de Midorikawa entre sus manos, y de manera lenta acerco sus labios a los del chico, juntándolos en un dulce y tierno beso. Midorikawa correspondió de inmediato, afirmando sus manos en donde durante el abrazo tuvo apoyada su cabeza-

Ambos rompieron el beso al mismo tiempo, se quedaron mirando los ojos del contrario unos segundos. Hiroto sonrió y tomo la mano a su ahora novio y juntos fueron caminando a casa lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, recordando con detalles las palabras del contrario. Sin duda jamás olvidarían ese día, muchas cosas ocurrieron, algunas muy malas, y otras excelentes. Pensándolo bien, si en primer lugar no hubiera faltado el helado, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. Razones, en un principio desastrosas, pueden terminar en un hermoso día.


	6. Razón para amarte

Capítulo 6 (Final):Razón para amarte (Lemon)

Nagumo acompañó a Suzuno a todos los juegos que quiso, le compro mil y un helados y todo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, la cual hacia al albino sentirse cohibido. Esto no significa que lo demostrara, o al menos él creía disimularlo bien. Por su parte, Nagumo notaba cada mínimo cambio en el rostro, forma de actuar o de tan solo moverse de Suzuno, puede que el albino haya comprobado las intenciones que tenía, pero Nagumo logró darse cuenta de la ya muy notable timidez de su chico.

Suzuno ya no lograría soportar mucho tiempo más el tener a Nagumo viéndolo de esa manera, el sentir a esos ojos penetrantes observarlo lo estaba poniendo demasiado incomodo. Miro la hora en su celular, las 6.45 p.m. Decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

-Nagumo, volvamos a casa-Aun en una situación así, Suzuno no dejaba que su voz temblara, formo una frase completamente natural-

-¿No quieres pasar a algún otro lado? Recién serán las 7 de la tarde-Quería alargar lo más posible ese día con el albino-

-No, está bien así, quiero ir a casa-

-Mmm, está bien-Haría caso a lo que Suzuno quería, volverían a casa. Pero, podrían pasar a un lugar antes de eso ¿verdad?-Pero, ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar antes de eso?-Uso sus manos en señal de pedir un favor importante-

Suzuno lo pensó un momento, pero opto por acompañarlo. Nagumo los había consentido durante todo el día, acompañarlo a un solo lugar camino a casa no lo dañaría, pero de repente recordó algo importante, aun no sabían cómo volver.

-Nagumo…-

-¿Me acompañaras?-Sonriendo-

-Lo haría pero…-

-¿Pero?-Puso cara de no comprender a que quería llegar Suzuno-

-Aun no sabemos cómo regresar-Dijo finalmente, a lo que Nagumo solo le dedico otra sonrisa-

-No te preocupes por eso, ya recordé el camino-Tomo la mano de Suzuno-Así que quiero llevarte a ese lugar-

-¿Lo recordaste así nada mas?-

-Tanto permanecer aquí comencé a recordar los alrededores-Sonriendo-

-Ya veo, bueno entonces, supongo que no hay problema-Dicho esto emprendieron marcha al lugar al que se dirigían en un principio-

Estuvieron corriendo unos 10 minutos, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plaza.

-¿Aquí es?-Pregunto Suzuno, la plaza era muy bonita, pero no era lo que se imaginaba. Nagumo no se empeñaría tanto en llevarlo a un lugar así-

-Estamos cerca-La sonrisa no se le quitaba de su rosto, y ahora sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rojo-Sígueme-

Suzuno obedeció callado, Se adentraron en la pequeña plaza, dirigiéndose a un lugar con muchos árboles. Pudo leer un letrero que decía "Entrada al bosque", se asusto un poco, no quería perderse otra vez, y mucho menos en un bosque.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?-Esta vez su voz sonó un poco preocupada, tan solo un poco-

-Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos-

Suzuno miraba a todos lados, y ya no reconocía el camino por el que llegaron, de hecho, hacia donde mirara había tan solo arboles. En ese instante, Nagumo se detuvo.

-Llegamos, allí es-Indicando hacia, valga la redundancia, mas arboles-

-Son solo arboles Nagumo-Pensaba que el pelirrojo ya se había vuelto loco-

-No lo arboles, lo que hay tras ellos-Soltando una pequeña risilla mientras caminaba hacia el lugar señalado. Suzuno lo miro extrañado, pero lo siguió. Ambos pasaron a través de esos árboles con un poco de dificultad, ya que estaban muy juntos unos de otros. Al lograr atravesar aquella barrera, Suzuno no creía lo que veía-

Una fresca brisa le llego de repente, vio una pequeña cascada que dejaba caer sus aguas a una especie de laguna, la cual estaba rodeada de pequeñas rocas cubiertas por los pétalos de flores que caían de los "sakura", lo que estaban situados al pie de la cascada, las flores silvestres adornaban aquel hermoso paisaje con sus vivos colores. Ese pequeño oasis en medio del espeso bosque era iluminado por el sol casi apagado del atardecer. Los sakura formaban parte del marco natural que adornaba aquel hermoso cielo teñido de los colores rojo, amarillo y anaranjado característicos del alba. La dulce melodía que formaban los animales y pequeños insectos del lugar hacia juego con aquella maravilla.

Los ojos de Suzuno brillaban como nunca al ver tanta belleza y su boca estaba semi-abierta por el asombro mientras caminaba en dirección a la laguna de aguas transparentes ubicada en un rincón del lugar.

Nagumo se limitaba a observar el actuar de su albino, jamás lo había con ese rostro; reflejaba maravilla, asombro, curiosidad y por sobre todo felicidad. Suzuno jamás había dejado ver lo que sentía, y una oportunidad así no se repetiría dos veces, así que Nagumo no la desaprovecharía.

-¿Te gusta?-Acercándose al albino-

Éste, todavía perplejo por la hermosura de aquel oasis, solo se limito a asentir.

-Me alegro, es un regalo-Sonriendo-

En eso Suzuno despertó de su trance y miro al pelirrojo.

-¿Regalo?-Pregunto confundido-

-Sí-Sin dejar de sonreír y tomando a Suzuno de la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba su rostro. A lo que el albino reacciono con un pequeño temblor en todo su cuerpo-Feliz cumpleaños-

-¿Cómo sab…-No alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que Nagumo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-S-Sabias…-Dijo luego de que Nagumo se separara.

-Puede que no se lo hayas dicho a nadie. Pero pude notarlo, siempre este día estabas un poco diferente, y recuerdo que una vez te lo pregunte y tan solo miraste a un cuaderno que tenias en frente. Quizá te enojes pero lo revise, y tenía escrita la fecha del día de hoy-

-¿Eh?-Lo había leído…Pero si leyó eso, significa que también leyó el resto…-

-También decía algo muy interesante abajo-Su sonrisa cambio de una dulce y tierna, a una picara y poco inocente-"Me gustaría que al menos esa persona me felicitara este día"-Lo miro a los ojos, pudiendo notar como las mejillas del albino se tornaban de un color rojo-"Sería la persona más feliz del mundo, si tan solo él correspondiera mis sentimientos, sería el mejor regalo que pudiera existir"-Dijo tal cual Suzuno había escrito-

-Q-¿Qué? tu…¿por qué?-No lograba articular una frase completa. Su mente tenia las ideas claras, mas su cuerpo no respondía como debía-

Nagumo al ver lo nervioso que estaba Suzuno decidió tomar la iniciativa. Volvió a besarle, solo que esta vez el beso duro más tiempo, al principio tan solo junto sus labios, pero poco después Suzuno sintió como Nagumo delineaba su labio inferior con la lengua. El albino, inconsciente de su actuar, abrió la boca lentamente, dejándole a Nagumo la entrada abierta. El pelirrojo no demoro nada en meter su lengua en la tan deseada boca de Suzuno, sintiendo un delicioso sabor a helado, a lo que Nagumo sonrió sin dejar de besar a su albino. Recorrió cada rincón de la boca de su chico, sus salivas se mezclaban y cuando el oxigeno comenzó a faltar, Nagumo se separaba mínimamente de los labios del contrario sin separar sus lenguas, las cuales continuaban su baile enredándose y saboreándose. Ya recuperado el famoso oxigeno, Nagumo volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Suzuno, volviendo a meter su lengua en esa cálida cavidad, un fino hilo de saliva comenzaba a salir por la comisura del labio del albino. Se quedaron así, disfrutando del beso al máximo, hasta que hizo falta el dichoso oxigeno por segunda vez. Nagumo se separo por completo de la boca del contrario, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

-Fuusuke…-Sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve sonrojo-Yo…Te amo-Suzuno no se sorprendía de la declaración de Nagumo, tenia lógica, después de todo lo llevo a ese lugar, le dijo muchas cosas, lo había besado; aun sabiendo todo esto, no lograba volver su mente a tierra. Nagumo lo miro fijamente, tornándose la expresión de su rostro en una de inseguridad y leve tristeza, pensaba haber cometido un error-

Suzuno se dio cuenta de la desilusión que Nagumo tenía en su rostro, debía decir algo; no, debía decirle lo que sentía, pero rápido. Se armo de valor, bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños.

-Yo…-Nagumo presto atención a las palabras del albino-Nagu…Haruya. Yo te…amo-Dijo al fin, sintiéndose completamente aliviado, lo había dicho. Pero a su vez lo invadió una vergüenza extrema, la que venía acompañada de gran timidez. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mas no sabe cómo, tomo el rostro de Nagumo con sus manos y lo beso, tal cual el pelirrojo había hecho con él antes-

Nagumo correspondió el beso inmediatamente, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento. Nagumo comenzó a besar el cuello del albino, a lo que este respondía con leves gemidos, diciendo el nombre su amante con suavidad.

-Ah…Haru-Haruya…-Totalmente sonrojado y sintiendo como escalofríos lo recorrían de pies a cabeza-

Vaya que esos gemidos enloquecieron a Nagumo. Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Suzuno lentamente, besando a medida que soltaba los botones. Ya estando la camisa completamente abierta, la retiro con cuidado, en un movimiento algo torpe por ser su primera vez. Suzuno no dejaba de sentir una gran vergüenza ante tal situación, pero no sería el único. Se fue sentando lentamente y beso al pelirrojo introduciendo su lengua en la boca del contrario; aprovechando el descuido de Nagumo, lo recostó en las suaves hierbas y flores del lugar y llevo su rostro directo a la parte baja del pelirrojo.

Por su parte, Nagumo ya estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Suzuno comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del pelirrojo y lo bajo lentamente, sacando junto a ellos zapatillas y calcetines. Pudo ver por encima de la ropa interior como el miembro de su amante comenzaba a reaccionar, alzo su mirada y vio que Nagumo tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro, la cual intentaba cubrir con una de sus manos. Cuidadosamente, beso ese bulto esperando ver la reacción del pelirrojo, la cual fue un pequeño gemido ahogado. Complacido e insatisfecho con eso, dio por iniciada una sesión de leves mordiscos con sus labios en la zona ya mencionada.

Nagumo estaba en el paraíso y soltaba pequeños gemidos roncos y uno que otro suspiro ahogado por el placer. Suzuno quería continuar, así que en un movimiento torpe, despojo al pelirrojo de su ropa interior; se quedo contemplando aquel miembro tan despierto, no creyó que fuera tan grande. Un poco asustado, lo tomo entre sus manos, apretándolo levemente y besando la punta. Nagumo respondía con mas gemidos. Ya decidido, pero aun con algo de temor, engulló por completo el miembro de su amante, logrando sacarle un gemido más fuerte, excitando demasiado al albino. Éste comenzó a sacar y meter el miembro de Nagumo, sin dar tregua, de manera rápida, mientras que con una mano masajeaba los testículos del pelirrojo.

-Fuu…ah-Fuusu-ke…ya me-No alcanzo a terminar la oración, cuando soltó un gemido ahogado por sus manos, las cuales cubrían su boca en un intento de que el albino no escuchara lo débil y excitado que se sentía en ese momento-

Suzuno recibió toda la semilla de Nagumo en su boca, trago un poco y, sorpresa, no sabía nada mal; tragó todo lo que pudo, pero fue demasiada, por lo que el resto callo de lleno en su sonrojado rostro. Nagumo recuperaba el aliento, y se levanto lentamente.

-Perdón, yo…-Se quedo observando con la boca abierta la erótica imagen que tenia frente a él. Suzuno estaba limpiando los restos de semen de sus manos y rostro, lamiendo de manera sensual. El miembro de Nagumo volvió a crecer-

-Oh…Nunca te cansas ¿Verdad?-Dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos ámbares del pelirrojo-

-¿Cansarme? Jamás-Dicho esto cambio de puestos nuevamente, posicionándose sobre Suzuno-¿O acaso quieres que me detenga?-Lamio un poco del semen que aun quedaba en el rostro del albino-

Suzuno se quedo mirándolo fijamente, ¿de verdad lo haría decirlo?, no cedería, no diría nada.

-…-

-Hmh…-Suzuno no respondía, y a Nagumo no le extrañaba, pero de verdad quería oírlo de su chico, quería que le pidiera que continuara y que no se detuviera. Más pensó en algo que seguro funcionaria-Entiendo-Sonrío de forma pervertida-Entonces, continúo-

Bajo sus manos al pantalón de Suzuno y, ya impaciente, lo desabrocho y bajo junto con los bóxer rápidamente, llevándose consigo las zapatillas y calcetines del albino. Comenzó a masturbarlo de manera rápida inmediatamente, a lo que el pobre Suzuno sintió como millones de escalofríos y oleadas de placer recorrieron su cuerpo en unos segundo, desahogando en fuertes gemidos.

-¡AHH! HARU-HARUYA AH…-Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con sus manos arrancaba hierbas y unas cuantas flores, en un acto desesperado de expulsar tanto placer que sentía-

Nagumo se detuvo, observando maravillado subir y bajar el pecho de Suzuno, recuperando el oxigeno que le faltaba debido a tan fuertes gemidos. Impaciente, se quito su polera quedando en las mismas condiciones que el albino, le levanto las piernas y dirigió su rostro a la entrada de Suzuno. Éste dio un respingo al sentir como la lengua de Nagumo hacia presión en ese lugar, introduciéndose lentamente.

-Mhhm…Haru-ya…Ah…-Se sentía realmente bien, la lengua de Nagumo hacia movimientos circular dentro de su entrada, dilatándola poco a poco. De repente, el pelirrojo saco su lengua y subió para encontrar con los labios de Suzuno, mientras con una de sus manos guiaba a su miembro a la anteriormente virgen entrada de su albino-

De una estocada penetro en aquel, preparado insuficientemente por su lengua, estrecho agujero. Suzuno dio un grito de dolor ahogado en aquel beso, lagrima amenazaban en caer de sus ojos, pero conservando la poca dignidad que le quedaba, no las dejo caer. Nagumo rompió aquel beso y pudo ver la mueca de dolor que tenia Suzuno en su rostro; para calmarlo, volvió a masturbarlo unos minutos, hasta que esa mueca de dolor se transformo en una de inmenso placer. Suzuno comenzó a mover sus caderas dándole a entender al pelirrojo que podía continuar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó un ritmo de embestidas al principio lento, el que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fue haciéndose más rápido. Los gemidos de Suzuno se dejaban escuchar por todo el lugar, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a lo que pudiera.

Oleadas de placer los invadían, sus cuerpos sudaban, cansados y extasiados, disfrutando del momento. En un instante, Nagumo se detuvo. Suzuno lo miro extrañado.

-…Q-Que…¿Qué…pa-sa?-Logro articular-

-Aun no me has respondido-Dijo jadeante-

-¿Ehh?...-Entonces Suzuno recordó la pregunta que el pelirrojo le había hecho anteriormente "¿O acaso quieres que me detenga?", no lo podía creer…de verdad quería que respondiera; pues, no lo haría-Ya…de-ja e-eso….-

-Está bien, lo dejare, pero entonces no voy a continuar, me quedare así hasta que respondas-

Estaba bromeando ¿verdad?

-Tu…¡SAL!-Grito en un intento de zafarse del pelirrojo. Al detenerse, el dolor comenzaba a volver-

-N-no…-También comenzaba a sentir el dolor-No me moveré hasta que respondas…-

Llevaban ya unos minutos en la misma posición y el dolor ya era enorme, tanto como en un principio. Suzuno cubría su rostro con ambos brazos mientras respiraba dificultosamente, ¿por qué a él?...con todo su pesar, dejo su orgullo de lado.

-Ha-Haru…ya-Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz-Por-favor…ya-ya no…aguanto-Unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-

Nagumo, feliz de que por fin el albino lo haya dicho y a la vez triste al ver las lagrimas de éste, las quito besando suavemente el lugar de donde salían. Acerco su boca al oído de Suzuno y susurro "Perdón por la espera, continuemos con lo nuestro", para luego retomar un ritmo lento de embestidas mientras el albino retomaba su incesable melodía compuesta por fuertes gemidos. Nagumo fue aumentando lentamente la velocidad.

-Fuu-suke…ah…-Decía Nagumo despacio-

-¡AHH! HARU…HARU-YA AH…-Suzuno ya había desechado por completo su cordura, nada le importaba más que su pelirrojo y la maravillosa experiencia que estaba viviendo-Haru-ya…-Dijo intentando reprimir sus gemidos-Be-Bésame…-Alzo sus brazos abrazando del cuello a Nagumo. Éste lo observo y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de la penetración-

De un momento a otro, Suzuno dio un gran gemido ahogado por ese beso, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, dejando su semilla entre su cuerpo y el del pelirrojo. Nagumo, que sintió como la entrada del albino se hacía estrecha, dio una última estocada y se corrió dentro de éste; rompió el beso y dio un gemido ronco.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, jadeantes. Nagumo salió lentamente del interior de Suzuno, haciendo que diera un último gemido. Se acerco y lo beso nuevamente, recostándose a su lado y acariciando sus blancos cabellos. Suzuno alzo la mirada y vio un cielo azul oscuro cubierto por hermosas estrellas.

-Haruya…¿qué hora es?-

-Mmm…-Dejo de acariciar al albino para acercarse a su pantalón, que estaba tirado no tan lejos. Saco su celular del bolsillo-Vaya, ya son las 10:20 p.m.-

-Ahh…-Suspiro Suzuno-Sera mejor que volvamos-Intento levantarse, pero un inmenso dolor recorrió toda su parte baja y cayó nuevamente al suelo dando un pequeño grito. Nagumo, que estaba recogiendo las ropas de ambos, se acerco rápido al albino-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?-Pregunto preocupado-

-…No me puedo levantar…-

Nagumo no pudo evitar reírse ante lo que dijo Suzuno.

-¡NO TE RÍAS!-Avergonzado-

-Perdón, perdón-Aun riéndose, comenzó a vestir a Suzuno con cuidado. Este se sonrojo-

Cuando Suzuno ya estaba listo, Nagumo se puso sus ropas y se agachó dándole la espalda al albino.

-Sube-Volteando su cabeza, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa-

-…-No dijo nada, obedeció y escondió su cabeza en la espalda del pelirrojo-

Nagumo desando el camino de vuelta a casa mientras cargaba a Suzuno en su espalda.

-Haruya…-Susurro en el oído del nombrado-

-¿Hm?-

-Te amo-Dijo el albino, para luego quedarse dormido-

Nagumo esbozo una sonrisa para luego contestar.

-También te amo, Fuusuke-

Vaya día tuvieron estos chicos, muy largo y agitado. Sustos y sorpresas los acompañaron durante la duración de su "nueva experiencia". Un poco antes de llegar a casa, Suzuno abrió levemente los ojos.

-Tendré que agradecer a Midorikawa después de esto-Pensó para sí, acto seguido, cerró sus ojos y continuo su bello descanso-

Por culpa de Midorikawa salieron a comprar helado, también por su culpa fue que se separaron. ¿Quién diría que todo paso por un simple helado?. Una cosa conlleva a otra…ahora esa frase tenía sentido. De una cosa estaban seguros, ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

"Pero…¿Acaso no es lo siempre quisieron?"

-Si-Dijeron ambos al unísono en un leve susurro, Nagumo consciente y Suzuno sumergido en un profundo sueño-


End file.
